fairytail_j_nfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Albright Aldor
|image = 300px |kanji = アルブライト・アルドロ |rōmaji = Aruburaito Arudoro |race = Człowiek |birthday = 31 stycznia |age = 16 lat |eyes = Szaro-niebieskie |hair = Rude |unusual features = Kompletny brak orientacji w terenie |affiliation = Fairy Tail |previous affiliation = Nieznane |occupation = Mag |previous occupation = |team = Drużyna Albright |partner = Burt |previous partner = |base of operations = Budynek Fairy Tail |relatives = |magic = Magia Iluminacji Ostre Oczy |alias = Al (アル, Aru) |manga debut = Rozdział 1 |anime debut = |japanese voice = |gender = Kobieta |weapons = |english voice = |mark location = Lewe Biodro |status = Aktywna |previous team = |image gallery = yes }} Albright Aldor (アルブライト・アルドロ, Aruburaito Arudoro) jest Magiem w Fairy Tail. W czasie nieobecności Drużyny Tenrō dołączyła do Gildii Fairy Tail. Wygląd Albright ma długie rude włosy oraz duże szaro-niebieskie oczy.Saga X785, Rozdział 1 Jej znak przynależności do Gildii znajduje się na lewym biodrze i jest on koloru pomarańczowego.Saga X785, Rozdział 4 Ponad 6 lat temu nosiła krótką sukienkę w kolorowe kwiaty. Na ramieniu nosiła brązową torbę. Osobowość Albright wydaje się być zrównoważoną osobą. Stara się być miła dla wszystkich. Pomimo swojego opanowania potrafi być przerażająca, zwłaszcza w stosunku do mężczyzn. Nie lubi, gdy ktoś nie słucha jej poleceń. Jak się okazało, Albright nie radzi sobie w terenie. Nie potrafi dojść nawet prostą drogą z punktu A do punktu B, dlatego bardzo często śledzi innych członków, by dostać się do Gildii. Historia Niewiele wiadomo na temat jej historii. Kilka miesięcy po zaginięciu Drużyny Tenrō spotkała Wakabę, który zaprosił ją do Gildii. Fabuła Saga X785 Albright szukała w szpitalu kobiety o imieniu Marilyn Ali. Dowiedziała się, że niedawno umarła. Jej reakcja może sugerować, że był to ktoś dla niej ważny. Kiedy spacerowała po mieście późną porą, została okradziona. Dziewczyna zaatakowała złodzieja za pomocą swojej Magii. Powaliła złoczyńcę i odzyskała swoją torebkę. Widział do Wakaba Mine, który był zaskoczony umiejętnościami dziewczyny. Zaoferował jej przynależność w Gildii Fairy Tail. Albright przyjęła jego propozycję. Podczas wędrówki z mężczyzną dowiedziała się, dlaczego wbrew pozorom została tak łatwo przyjęta do Gildii.Saga X785, Rozdział 2 Po kilku chwilach dotarła wraz z Wakabą do budynku. Poznała tam Macao, mistrza Gildii, który był zdziwiony nowym rekrutem. Kiedy on i Wakaba zaczęli się bić, Albright poznała Kinanę, która oprowadziła ją po budynku. Następnie szukała zadania na tablicy ogłoszeń. Spotkała wtedy Wakabę, który przeprosił ją za zachowanie mistrza. Al wybaczyła mu i wybrała dla siebie pierwsze zadanie.Saga X785, Rozdział 3 Albright po kilku godzinach znalazła się w restauracji zleceniodawcy w Hargeon. Dowiedziała się tam od Yajimy o pewnym złodzieju, który okradł go dwa dni temu. Po chwili spekulacji dziewczyna ruszyła do miasta szukać łotra. Zobaczyła tam kogoś podejrzanego i zaczęła go śledzić. Pod osłoną nocy skorzystała ze swojej Magii, która miała ją przenieść z jednego miejsca na drugie. W połowie drogi zaklęcie rozproszyło się, a Albright odkryła się tuż przed złodziejem. Mężczyzna natychmiast zaczął uciekać, a Al zanim. Po chwili pościgu dziewczyna zgubiła mężczyznę i samą siebie. Dziewczyna długo włóczyła się po mieście. Nie mogła znaleźć restauracji. Postanowiła zrezygnować z zadania. Przez północą dziewczyna dotarła do restauracji. Spotkała tam złodzieja, który wchodził przez okno sąsiedniego sklepu. Kiedy wyszedł, Albright zaczęła go gonić. Za pomocą swojej Magii sprawiła, że złodziej potknął się i spadł na ziemię. Al złapała go i przeraziła na tyle, by przyznał się do kradzieży. O poranku Albright poszła do restauracji po swoją nagrodę. Dostała więcej niż było w umowie. Yajima stwierdził, że ma dług wobec Fairy Tail i przekonał dziewczynę, aby wzięła nadmiar pieniędzy.Saga X785, Rozdział 5 Podczas powrotu do Gildii, dziewczyna spotyka małego chłopca w pociągu, który siada w jej przedziale. Jest zdziwiona tym, że w tym wieku samotnie korzysta z tak dalekich środków transportu. Po pewnym czasie wysiada. Zatrzymuje się w pobliskiej restauracji w Magnolii i je tam obiad. Po wyjściu z lokalu spostrzega tego samego chłopca, który ucieka przed zdenerwowanym sprzedawcą jednego ze sklepów. Okazuje się, że chłopak ukradł mu kilka produktów. Mężczyźnie udaje się dogonić małego złodziejaszka.Saga X785, Rozdział 6 Albright w celu uniknięcia przez chłopca kary, płaci za skradzione produkty. Chłopak jest zdziwiony tym, że mu pomogła. Dziewczyna proponuje mu, że odprowadzi go do domu, jednak chłopak nie chce ujawnić miejsca swojego zamieszkania. Dowiedziała się następnie, że nie ma domu. Wbrew jego woli zabrała go do Gildii. Po wejściu do budynku, Albright próbowała namierzyć mistrza, poznając przy tym nowych kolegów z Gildii. Następnie zapoznaje chłopca z Kinaną, która jest nim zauroczona. Zaproponowała mu członkostwo w Gildii. Chłopak bardzo szybko podjął decyzję, zgadzając się na to. Następnie przedstawił się jako Burt.Saga X785, Rozdział 7 Pewnego dnia, Albright po znalezieniu odpowiedniego dla siebie zadania, próbowała znaleźć mistrza. Szukając go po mieście zgubiła się i nie mogła znaleźć drogi powrotnej do Gildii. Spotkała jednak Burta, który doprowadził ją do właściwej drogi. Po krótkiej rozmowie i prośbach chłopca, dziewczyna postanawia zabrać go na misję.Saga X785, Rozdział 8 Po pewnym czasie Albright dostaje zaproszenie na ślub Bisci i Alzacka. Postanawia też założyć drużynę z Burtem.Saga X785, Rozdział 9''Saga X785, Dopiski autora Saga Egzamin Magia i Umiejętności 'Magia Iluminacji' (照明の魔法, ''Shōmei no Mahō): Magia ta skupia element światła zawarty praktycznie wszędzie. W przeciwieństwie do Magii Światła, Albright ma większy wachlarz możliwości do stosowania światła w walce. Dostęp światła w tej Magii jest niezwykle ważny. W dobrze oświetlonym obszarze, Al ma możliwość poruszania się w tym obszarze z prędkością światła. Taki obszar wzmacnia także jej ataki oraz zmniejsza ilość mocy magicznej potrzebnej do wykonania konkretnej techniki. Walki i Wydarzenia Ciekawostki *W niedosłownym tłumaczeniu jej imię i nazwisko oznaczają "Zupełnie Jasny Żar" (All Bright Ardor). *Według jej karty gildiowej, Albright lubi dobrze oświetlone miejsca, a nie lubi ciemności. Cytaty Odniesienia Nawigacja Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Członkowie Gildii Fairy Tail Kategoria:Artykuł użytkownika Crasher96 Kategoria:Postacie